I Want You Back
by hezzy76
Summary: Cassie breaks up with Adam after realizing she loves Nick. 2 chapter one shot unless people want more. This is a submission for a #TSC fanfic contest. I dont own the secret circle.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie POV

It has been 6 months since we defeated Black John and the Circle is a mess. No one is really speaking to everyone. We are constantly fighting and have yet to decide how we are going to use the Master Tools that are currently held by Diana under a protection spell, where exactly they are only she and probably Adam know.

Since we defeated my father, Black John, it has been nothing but chaos and drama. Faye was being Faye- performing love spells and having those damn kittens of her spy on everyone so she was in full blackmail mode and pissed off just about every one of us. The only people Deborah were speaking to were the Henderson twins, Chris and Doug, and her cousin Nick. Nick was back to being the cold Nick I remember from when I first moved to North Salem. He was always on the outskirts of the circle. Never saying much to anyone and since I broke up with him to be with Adam, well he hadn't even looked in my direction since that night the Circle fought alongside one another at Number Thirteen. Suzan, Laurel and Melanie were not really mad at anyone though they were disappointed in Faye and it showed. Sean and the Henderson brothers were still talking and hanging out with everyone on an individual basis. Adam was really only speaking to Diana as things between Adam and I are strained. Diana and I are barely speaking because even though Adam was supposedly connected to me but they were still spending all their time together so I decided to let him go. Go back to her. Even though the cord was still there the halo that surrounded the cord was gone.

I started to notice it diminishing not long after he declared his love for me in front of the Circle at Number Thirteen. It was about a week later, I was sitting in the window seat of my bedroom looking though my book of shadows and saw Diana and Adam walking on the beach together alone. I thought nothing of it at first, however, as the days passed it started to turn into an everyday thing. I was growing jealous of Diana. Her long hair that shone like the moon, her self-confidence, her kind heart, all started to irritate the crap out of me. I had to approach her and Adam together about how I was feeling. After all these were my best friend and my boyfriend. If I couldn't be honest with them who could I be honest with? It was a Thursday evening about an hour before a Circle meeting. I had just finished up my homework and I glanced out the window as I shoved the papers into my checkered backpack and saw them sitting on the rocks next to each other. An emotion filled through me and I needed to calm myself. _Air earth fire and wind please help me stay calm from within. _I said to myself as I grabbed my sweater and book of shadows and headed down the beach.

I was nervous but I was calm. I knew that if I didn't get these emotions out that I would only do harm. The last thing I wanted to do was harm anyone else. I mean I had already hurt Nick when I broke up with him for Adam and that was plaguing me. I couldn't get him out of my mind. The way his mahogany eyes used to give a look that was only for only me, the feeling of comfort and safety I got when we were together. Those were things I longed for. Those we things that I felt an immense amount of guilt for wanting, for needing. The way he always stuck up for me and never questioned my judgment had not changed. He believed me in a way that I thought Adam never could. Even though he and Diana had broken up and he and I were together, he still always sided with her. That hurt me in ways I couldn't even comprehend.

I kicked off my flip flops as I got to the beach, picked them up and started walking towards the rocks where Adam and Diana were sitting. It was almost sun set and the sand felt warm beneath my toes. The taste of the warm salty air was familiar and comforting. I knew that sky and sea were on my side today. As I approached Adam and Diana I could see the rainbow of reds that the setting sun bounced off of Adam's hair. Seeing that usually make my knees wobble but not today. In that exact moment with the sun setting I knew what I needed to do.

"Hi Cassie" Diana greeted me warmly. Adam jumped off the rock and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. It felt uncomfortable and forced as did the majority of our intimate moments did these days. "hey" I said and I took a deep breath hoping I could get this out without tears or anger. "I need to talk to you guys" I started. "is everything ok?" Adam inquired. I paused looking for the words and from the look on my face he could see something was weighing heavily on my mind. He could also see I needed some physical distance between him so he went back to rock and sat next to Diana who looked concerned. "look, everything is not really OK. I know that you Diana, gave up the love of your life because of the silver cord thinking Adam and I were soul mates. I am so grateful for that as I know how painful that must have been for you, however, and I am so sorry Adam, I just don't see the silver cord connecting Adam and I anymore." Adams face fell although he had a knowing look on his face. "You felt it too?" I asked him he just nodded and Diana's mouth fell open. "Im not saying there isn't a cord because there is. It connects us all together as a Circle, as a family but the halo that used to surround the section that connected me and Adam is no longer there." Adam then did something I wasn't expecting. He took Diana's hand in his and there it was. The glowing cord. "see" I said to Diana "it is you and Adam that are soul mates. Not me and Adam" She was still stunned but managed to get out "Then why was it so strong for you Adam before, when you first met?" "I am not sure" I said deep in thought. "I think it was that strong to not only connect me to Adam and the circle but to connect me to you Diana, my soul sister" Diana smiled, leapt off the rock and into my arms. We hugged and she was crying. "thank you" she said and went over to Adam. "Cassie" he started to say. "No Adam its ok you don't have to say anything." "are you going to be ok?" he asked. "yeah I will be. If you guys don't mind I'm going to skip the circle meeting tonight. I need some time to sort some things out" Adam noticed Doug, Chris and Deborah walking towards us and he ran over to them as to spare me the task of having to explain to them what had happened. I was grateful that I didn't have to witness the Adam and Diana reunion. Diana came over and put her arm around me "Nick will come around" she said. I was shocked how did she know that? Was she reading my journal or something? "How did you know?" I asked. "I guess as your true platonic feelings for Adam has surfaced I noticed the cord getting brighter between you and Nick" she said. "Really? Hmm. I haven't noticed that." I thought "I don't think you will until you are ready to see it. To believe that he never stopped loving you and you two get stuff straightened out" she responded . I couldn't even say anything. Was what she said true? Did Nick still love me? I was falling deeper in thought when we heard more voices and noticed the rest of the circle joining Adam. Nick was trailing behind them as usual. "I can't face him right now. What is he going to think of me for breaking up with him for Adam just to dump Adam a few months later?" I said to Diana. She didn't answer my question. "go. Ill figure out an excuse to give them" I gave her a quick hug and ran up the bluff to the path that led to Number Twelve.

I got up to the house and didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't even know why I decided to skip the meeting. Maybe because I thought tensions amongst the Circle were high enough and I knew Deborah would clock me for breaking up with Nick just get with someone I wasn't going to stay with. I decided to run a lavender and rose bath and relax for a little while. I thought better when I was relaxed. As the warm water engulfed my body and I took in the sweet scent of roses and lavender, I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind which was a fruitless effort. All I could do was think about Nick. His tan toned arms, his dark shaggy hair and those mahogany eyes. I remembered the night he asked me to give us a try- after we saw John Black in his human form for the first time. The minute he put those strong arms around me, a fire for him burned deep inside me and I never wanted to love anyone more that I wanted to love Nick. A fire that had never been extinguished. As I lay in the tub remembering my time with Nick I realized something. How could I want to love someone I already loved? I loved Nick. Not Adam. I never really loved anything more than the idea of Adam, Adam himself not so much. Adam wasn't a bad guy, don't get me wrong. He was strong and honest and kind but he wasn't Nick. Nick was special. Nick was cool and aloof and never really let anyone except for me in. I sighed. I know those walls were way up now by the way avoided me every chance he got. I needed to talk to him. I needed to talk to him tonight. I jumped out of tub splashing water all over the tile floor I almost slipped in the puddle as I got out. I wrapped a towel around me and headed into my room. It was the middle of June and the evening air was comfortable. I put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a white guinea tee and my favorite red hoodie and red flip flops. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth. Put a little lip gloss on and some oil of roses behind my ears and on my wrist. I knew my friends would be hanging out on the beach after the Circle meeting especially on a night like this so I decided to text Diana before heading down there. _Im coming down to the beach. What did you tell them. _It only took a minute for my phone to buzz _I told them your mother wouldn't let you come out until you finished your Shakespeare essay for English class. _ She responded. Then my phone buzzed again _if you are coming to talk to him he's still here I just don't know for how long_. I didn't even bother to respond with more than an OK. I ran downstairs told my mom where I was going and heading down the bluff to the beach. I could see my friends and a bon fire in the distance. Then I froze. I had been eager to talk to Nick and as I got closer to the group I was overcome by fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of confrontation. Fear of the outcome. Fear of not knowing what the future held for me and Nick. I was overcome by the smell of cigarette smoke. Nick was standing right in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicks POV

I can't believe 6 months has passed since she dumped me and I still can't get her out of my head. Stupid. I felt stupid for wanting someone that I knew didn't love me. _What were you going to do change her mind with your obnoxious attitude and bad habits?_ A voice in my mind said. I just ignored it and got back to working on the car that was in the garage. I had an hour before I had to get in the shower and go to that joke of a circle meeting and be forced to see her with him. I dreaded circle days. Lately it has become one big drama fest and no one was talking to anyone , most of them were talking to me though I hardly listened. I just tried to keep Doug and Chris in check. The only person I ever listened to was my cousin Deb. I hated to listen to Deb sometimes because she said a lot of things I didn't want to hear. She warned me when I told her I had feelings for Cassie but not until after she urged Cassie to ask me to the dance again after I shot her down the first time. I still resented her for that. I know she meant well however I really didn't need the bullshit that came after. After I found out about my parents, giving their own lives to rid the people of Crowhaven Road of Black John, I lightened up a little. I didn't feel so guilty anymore and with Cassie well she made me feel less angry too. She was the only person I could show my true self to and she was gone. I knew what I was getting into but I didn't believe that he would be her soul mate. I thought he would be a silly crush and then shed realize she loved me. Ouch! Shit. I was lost in thought I banged my head on the hood of the car "nice job numnuts" I heard a giggling voice say. "hey deb" I said rubbing my head with a greasy hand. "you better hurry we don't have much time before the meeting" "I know I was just finishing up but maybe I'll skip it" I said "Nicholas Armstrong when will you stop letting that silly girl dictate your moods and move on with your life?" I hated listening to my cousin. "yeah yeah yeah" I said coldly. "seriously Cassie is with Adam and you would be much more comfortable around the circle and maybe some of the tension there would ease if you would just find someone else and move on" I just shrugged and walked into the house. I got into the shower and wiped the grease and grime away. I let the hot water rain down on my shoulders and backs easing the tension in my muscles. I closed my eyes and thought of Cassie. Her big blue eyes, her supple skin, her soft lips. I immediately went to that night on the beach when Black John tried to attack her when she was alone. Adam had heard her calling but I was faster. She heard my voice and ran right into my arms. The poor thing was so scared and just clung to me. I wanted to just hold her forever but then she looked up at me and kissed me and I was lost in her. In the feel of her mouth on mine, in the scent of her rose perfume mixed in with sea salt and in that tingly feeling in my hand where our fingers we intertwined. I opened my eyes. I need to stop thinking about that. It seemed like a life time ago. I got out of the shower dried off threw on a pair of black jeans and a gray t-shirt. Stuck my phone and my smokes in my pocket and walked down to the beach to meet the others. When I get down to the beach the others weren't too far ahead of me. I just lit a cigarette and walked casually behind them. I climb over the rocks onto the sand and see Diana and Cassie talking over by the rocks by the shoreline. Adam, Chris, Doug and Deborah were in our usual spot getting the bonfire started. I stopped and stared at Cassie and Diana. Cassie looked upset about something. I watched her hug Diana and run back up the bluff to her house. That was weird considering the meeting was about to start and she was one of our coven leaders. As I walked towards the others I watched as Adam walked towards Diana, take her hand and kiss her on the cheek. I couldn't believe it. What about Cassie? Did he break her heart like she broke mine? I was ready to kill him for hurting her. I stomped towards them and yelled "Conant what the hell are you doing?" Diana walked towards me quickly. "Nick calm down" was she serious? "Diana what the hell is going on how could you do this to Cassie? " "Nick, Cassie broke up with Adam." I was bewildered "that's crap Diana! Your Horned God over there just wants to play musical girlfriends" Diana laughed "its not funny Diana. None of this is" I snapped. "Nick just calm down and think about it what I am telling you. Cassie broke up with Adam" I wasn't sure what she was trying to say but I didn't have time to ask her the meeting was starting and there was no sign of Cassie. I took my usual seat on the rocks far enough away that I didn't have to interact and close enough where I could hear if anything important was being discussed. Lately it was just bickering so I tended to tune out a lot of the meetings. Tonight I couldn't even concentrate on the meeting if I wanted to. My mind was up the street at Number Twelve where Cassie was. did Cassie really break up with Conant? And if that was true, then why? My head was spinning with questions. Even though I hadn't spoken more than a hello or a goodbye to Cassie in months I needed to talk to her. Whatever happened I knew she was hurting and I had told that I would always be there when she needed someone. Well this was one of those times and I wasn't going to let my stupid ego get in the way of being there for the only girl I ever truly cared about. As soon as the meeting was over I left. I walked up the beach toward Number Twelve. I was trying to think of what I was going to say to her. Would I talk or would I just listen? Would I profess my love to her if I knew she was truly over him? Waves of emotion came over me as I smelled the scent of roses. I stopped in my tracks and there was. She was a tiny little thing with light brown hair and big crystal blue eyes that had a sadness to them. She was wearing a red hoodie over a white tank top and jeans that brought out the shape of her legs. She looked beautiful and she was standing right in front of me. My Cassie.

"Hi Nick" she smiled. "Hey Cassie I was just coming to find you" I admitted. She laughed "well I guess we found each other because I was looking for you too" she blushed. The way she said found each other made me smile because I couldn't help but think she just may be right. "what's up?" I asked casually. She shrugged "I just need talk and you are the only person I feel comfortable talking to even though we haven't talked in months" I looked down "yeah sorry about that. It's been a rough few months" I muttered. She turned away from me "Cassie im sorry I didn't mean anything by that" I walked in front of her to stop her from leaving. "im here now. We can talk if you want" she looked up and I could tell she was sad. She nodded and sat down in the sand and hugged her knees. I sat down next to her. My nerves were shot. There were so much I needed to so, so many questions so much I needed answered but the painful look on Cassie's face made me realize that she needed me to listen more than I needed my questions answers. "I broke up with Adam" she stated. There was no emotion in her words just fact. "yeah I heard. That's why I was coming to find you to make sure you were ok" I said softly. Tears started flowing down Cassie's face and my heart broke. I hated seeing her so sad and broken. She wiped the tears from her face and said "really im fine" "so what happened?" I had to ask. She explained to me that not long after the Circle defeated black John she spotted Adam and Diana walking on the beach together. She said she didn't think anything of it at first because they were together for a long time and they were friends but then as time passed their meetings became more frequent and Cassie felt hurt and jealous. "he didn't cheat on you did he cause if he did ill kill him" I said angrily. "Relax Nick no one cheated." I could tell she was searching for the right way to say something. She bit her lower lip and sigh. "When I first met Adam I felt such a strong connection. You know the silver cord thing" she started uuggh did I really need to listen to her talk about how she was connected to Conant. A voice inside me just said _be patient_. I just nodded and let her continue. "well it's not there anymore." She said "I don't understand" I admitted. "the cord is still there but it connects me to the Circle not just Adam. The section that connects Adam to Diana is strong and bright but the section that connected me and Adam is dull. It no longer has a halo which made me realize that I never loved him" I gasped. Was she kidding me? I went through all this with her for a guy she didn't even love? I was getting angry but I was trying not to express that anger to her. I had her here and I still had so much unanswered I didn't want to scare her away like I had in the past with my temper. I noticed more tears welling up in her eyes "I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this Nick you must think I'm a terrible person" My instinct was to take her in my arms but I took her hand instead. Her fingers intertwined with mine and it felt magnificent. That surge of energy I felt whenever I touched her was much stronger than I remembered. She looked up at me with those big red rimmed eyes "Cassie its ok. First of all you told me what I was getting into and second of all I don't think your terrible in fact I still think your pretty terrific" she looked up at me and smiled. "I miss you Nick" she whispered. I couldn't believe this was coming from her. "I miss us" I whispered. I looked down at our hands and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The silver cord was wrapped around our hands giving off a glow almost as bright as the sun. Cassie looked down to see what I was looking at and she looked at me and smiled. "Cassie do you see that" "yes" she whispered and leaned her head on my shoulder. She smelled so good like roses and the scent was intoxicating. She lifted her head to look at me "Cassie did you ever love me?" Idiot I can't believe I just said that for sure she was going to bolt. She just smiled and "Nick I don't think I ever stopped" she whispered and I looked deep into those blue eyes and I saw something there I had never seen before, longing. I had that feeling too. I wanted her, I needed her back. She was a part of me. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed back and her mouth was warm and inviting. The energy surges that passed through us was a sensation I had never felt before. She broke our kiss and leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her. "can I have you back now?" she asked. I laughed "technically, I never left".


End file.
